Lucky 4 Star
by greenman136
Summary: what if the girls were in a zombie apocalypse and to escape they must work together
1. Chapter 1

Author's note

I am surprised that no one did this crossover I mean Left **4 **dead and there are **4 **girls also im surprised no one did skins of them, they did it for San Andreas…anyways

Now the girls are going to stay in character for the most part

now who's goanna play who well this picture shall explain

http: //media. /image/lucky%20star /Topdown123 /Left4deadluckystar. jpg?o= 118&sortby= totalcomment

just backspace the space and put dot com where it said bomb (or just click on my profile and look for it)

yes I am doing no mercy and give the characters they're favorite weapon. yes the characters in Left 4 dead have a favorite gun

Zoey likes the Hunting Rifle

Louis and Bill like the Assault Rifle

Francis likes the Shotgun

Lucky 4 Star

Intro

The girls are walking down a dark and scary street not a single soul was seen.

"Who ever thought the swine flu would lead to this" Konata said while looking around

"Yeah It's a good thing were immune…were almost to our sa-" Kagami was interrupted by faint crying "someone is alive…over there" Kagami pointed to a door in an alley "we should help them"

"I don't think that wise" Miyuki advised

"Yeah I'm with Miyuki on this one" Konata agreeing

"But what if they are in trouble or hurt" Tsukasa said

"If they're hurt what can we do…we have no supplies cause some dumbass forgot to pack our guns and first aid" Konata looks over at Kagami

"Why are you look at me you're the one that forgot" Kagami fussed

"I never said it was you… why so defense is there something you want to share with us" Konata teased

"no I do-wait we still haven't have an answer yet" Kagami said

"alright who wants to go to the creepy crying raise your hand" Konata sarcastically said Kagami and Tsukasa raised their hand "ok who want to keep going to the safe house raise your hand" Konata and Miyuki raised their hand

"Tie…well one thing to settle this paper, rock, scissors you and me Konata" Kagami said

"Ha looks like were heading to the safe room after all" Konata cheered

"Yeah you think that to bad I know your pattern" Kagami thought to herself

Paper…rock…scissors Konata and Kagami stretched their arm out to reveal their chose

"Ha paper beats rock" Kagami happily said as she started to walk off

"Wait best two out of three" Konata pelted

"No you lost get over it"

"Come on you scared"

"No…fine one more" Kagami walked back to Konata

Paper…rock… pipe bomb

"Ha I win pipe bomb kills everything" Konata said

"You serious" Kagami just scolded at Konata

"Ok…you win…lets get out of here this street is giving me the creeps" Konata reasoned as they approached the door the crys got louder and louder when they reached the door Kagami opened the door. The room was dark she pulled out her pistol and turned on the flashlight

"Hello? Were here to help" Kagami yelled from the door's entrance no response "you coming? Konata"

"putfff no way the boogie man probably in there have fun dieing" Konata teased Kagami started to move towards the door until Konata stretched her arm out blocking her "but seriously…be careful" Kagami nodded and went inside the dark room "Tsukasa you should go with your sister"

"Right" Tsukasa said and ran in the dark room

"Wait you might want to use your gun's flashlight" Konata advised

"I-I-I can't hold it. im scared of it" Tsukasa sadly said

"Well let me see it" Konata hold out her hand Tsukasa handed her gun "there we go" Konata pretended to put the safety on "now there nothing to be scared of" Konata turn on the flashlight and handed it back to its owner

"Thanks Konata" Tsukasa ran inside the darkness "Kagami where are you?"

"Over here" Tsukasa jump when she heard this and look to see where it came from. When she saw her sister she started heading towards her

"Did you find the person yet" Tsukasa asked

"No…but it sounds like its coming from there" Kagami pointed at a door

Meanwhile outside

Konata and Miyuki were guarding the door. Nothing seems to be moving expect some rats Konata watched the rats until she realize what the rat were eating

"Hey Miyuki…check this out" Konata pointed her flashlight at a pile of dead bodies Miyuki was dry heaving at the site

"Kona-" Miyuki was interrupted by a tongue wrapping around her body Konata followed the tongue trail until she saw where it was coming form. A tall, smoking zombie the stood on a near by roof top

Konata Immediately aimed at the zombie's head she fired it took three shots before she could hit him a puff of smoke came when he died

"Miyuki you ok" Konata rushed over to help Miyuki

"Yes I'm fine" Miyuki pulled off the tongue off of her

"Listen we need to go before more come go and get the others" Konata reloaded her pistol

"right…umm can you put the safety on for me" Miyuki hold up her pistol like a used diaper once again Konata pretended to put the safety on and hand it back to Miyuki. Miyuki ran inside

"You might wanna turn your flashlight on" Konata advised

"Oh…right sorry" Miyuki turned on the flashlight and ran deeper in the darkness "Hello… Kagami… Tsukasa…we have to go now" no response Miyuki look around the dark room she was starting to get sacred plus it didn't help that someone is crying

"Over here" Miyuki was blinded by a ray of light

"Kagami? Tsukasa?" Miyuki questioned

"Oh sorry" Kagami lowered her gun

"There you are…we have to go" Miyuki said

"Wait the survivor is in here" Kagami opened the door the crying got louder

"Maybe we should go" Tsukasa said

"We can't back out now we came this far" Kagami walked in the room follow by Tsukasa then Miyuki "Hello were here to help…are you hurt?" the crying continued all three of them shined their flashlight around the room Miyuki found a light switch

"maybe this will help" Miyuki flipped the switch on then a loud screech was herd all three of them covered their ears and look around the room then a pale woman stood up and looked at Miyuki with her glowing red eyes

"RUN" Kagami yelled and ran over to the door Konata noticed the yelling and looked in the door way

"what's going on" Then she saw everyone running towards her then saw what they were running from the glowing red eyes send shivers down Konata spine as everyone passed her she shut the door and started to run away from the door. The door was no match for the sharp claws it had

When they reached the end of the ally everyone turned around

"Alright…when she comes out everyone shoot her" Konata ordered then the witch came out and ran strait towards them

"OPEN FIRE" Kagami yelled Konata and Kagami shot her in the torso area while Tsukasa and Miyuki watched in fear when the witch got close to them

"Alright split up" Konata ordered everyone ran there separate ways Konata looked back if the Witch was following her instead it was following Miyuki she aimed her pistol at the witch and pulled the trigger but noting came out "Crap not now don't do this to me now-run Miyuki" Konata yelled

Miyuki ran as fast a she could. She look back to see where the Witch was. Miyuki's foot hit the curb her body fell down to the ground she looked up only to see The witch stand above her

The Witch raised her arm ready to attack but Kagami pushed her down to the ground Kagami took advantage of the situation and fired her gun she emptied the remaining bullets from her gun

"DIE WILL YOU" Kagami yelled The Witch just laid there

"Is it dead?" Miyuki asked Kagami reload her gun

"I don't know…" Kagami pointed her pistol at the body Miyuki turned her head the other way she didn't want to watch. A gunshot boomed throughout the street "yeah…its dead"

Konata ran over to help Miyuki up

"You ok Miyuki?" Konata asked

"Yes I'm fine don't worry about me" Miyuki brushed herself off

"where's Tsukasa?" Kagami looked around

"I'm over here" Tsukasa waved her arm and ran towards them

"Don't separ-" Kagami stop mid sentence

"What's wrong Kag-"

"Shhh everyone listen"

"A helicopter" Kagami joyfully said then suddenly a helicopter flew over them

"To anyone who can hear this, proceed to Mercy Hospital for evacuation" the helicopter pilot said over the bullhorn

"Wait were over here" Tsukasa ran after it waving her arms

"Tsukasa wait" Kagami yelled Tsukasa didn't run far she was out of breath so she leaned on a car

The car alarm went off then a battle cry of zombies was heard the others regrouped with Tsukasa

"Run or shoot!" Konata asked

"Run!" everyone started to run down the street Konata looked back and saw a sea of zombies

"We're almost the-" Konata stop as she saw another wave of zombies running towards them everyone stopped and pull out their gun

"Ok everyone this is it" Konata said Then a louder roar echoed throughout the street Everyone look in the direction of the roar only to see a car rolling towards them crushing any zombies in its way the car rolled past them and took out a small portion of zombies behind them

Kagami noticed that some zombies were being thrown in the air she saw the monster punching and throwing them. The huge zombie ran towards then Konata pulled out a pipe bomb

"Guys run to that ally" Konata threw the bomb and many zombies ran after but the Tank ran past the bomb and headed towards them

Everyone ran to the ally Konata shot the zombies that followed them "There's the ladder" Kagami pointed to an escape ladder Tuskasa stated to climb it then Miyuki. Kagami and Konata stayed at the bottom to word off the zombies

"Go I'll hold them off!" Konata told Kagami. Kagagmi nodded and started to climb the laddaer. When she reached the first floor the tank stated running towards Konata

Konata started to run towards the ladder. The tank threw a piece of cement Konata manage to dodge it but the derbery knocked Konata down she quickly got up

She look back and saw that the Tank was a few feet away from her she aimed her pistol at his face and fired but the bullets missed the Tank uppercut. Konata barley dodged it the Tank got ready to attack again but was interrupted when Kagami shot the tank in the eye

"GO" Kagami yelled Konata climb the ladder when she reached the first floor the Tank blindly threw a piece of cement. It hit one of the support beams the stairs was now coming loose the two girls ran up the rest of the stairs the Tank jumped and garbed on one of the bars Kagami made it to the top and looked back to see if Konata was following her. Konata was too busy shooting the Tank

"GET OFF YOU SON OF A BI-" Konata manage to shoot the Tank's eye. The Tank fell off the stairs. Ground rumbled upon impact the stairs were starting to come off Konata ran up the rest of the stairs. When she reached the last of the steps the escape stairs came off the wall Konata jumped as high as she could and extended her hand

"Kagami" Kagami garbed Konata hand and pulled her up

"We made it we actually made it" Kagami cheered

"Lets not throw a party…not till were out of the city" Konata said she got up and looked down "looks like that thing wont be bothering us for awhile" she noticed the monster arm coming form the pile of metal she turned back she looked around the roof she saw the words "SOS" painted across the roof and under it in smaller letters the word "BRIGADE" she walked over to a table got her shotgun

"you guys ready?" Konata said as she pumped her gun

Author's note

Yay I'm finished this was fun for me to write about I don't know when I'll do the next chapter maybe some **reviews** can speed it up (also don't be scared to tell me my grammar and spelling mistakes after all it helps me and you)


	2. Chapter 2 the apartments

Author's note

alright the the chapter is here and guess what...this chapter has been beta read so yay!!!

why you asked well yesterday was my birthday (i'm eighteen for those who want to know) as a present for you guys i got my self a beta reader also i will get a beta for my other storys so enjoy Chapter 2...oh before i forget im doing the area thats in left 4 dead the first leavel (because i was to lazy to make my own sitting)

Chapter 2

The Apartments

Kagami walked to the table, "Let's see… what to choose…" Kagami looked  
at the shotgun then at the Uzi "I'll go with this" Kagami picked up the  
Uzi.

"Alright, you two pick something," Konata said.

"N-no thanks," Miyuki said.

"Listen, there's goanna be a point where you have to defend yourself and  
that pistol isn't goanna cut it. Kagami and I can't do all the shooting,  
you guys have to help us," Konata explained.

"Maybe you should pick out a gun for them so it'll be easier for them?"  
Kagami whispered to Konata. Konata nodded and picked up two Uzis.

"Ok, you two follow me," Konata lead them to the other side of the roof  
"Ok this is goanna be your weapon," Konata handed the Uzis to her friends.  
"You see those paint cans over there?" Konata pointed to a table with two  
paint cans on top of it. "I want both of you to shoot it off. You go first  
Miyuki."

"A-alright," Miyuki aimed at the paint can. She looked behind her gun  
sight her hands were starting to shake. "I-I-I-I can't do it," Miyuki lowed  
her gun. "I'm sorry Konata…I'm useless," Konata walked over to her  
friend.

"Hey don't feel bad… you know what's the best part about this gun?"

"No…What is it?" Miyuki asked.

"You don't have to be perfect when it comes to this gun," Konata guided  
Miyuki's gun to the cans, "If you miss once you have forty-nine more  
chances. …So close your eyes…and pull," Miyuki took a deep breath and  
closed her eyes. There was long pause, Miyuki then fired. The bullets randomly  
flew from her gun. Miyuki felt that she been firing for hours by the time the  
magazine ran out of bullets. Miyuki slowly opened her eyes and saw that one of  
the paint cans was knocked over.

"I did…I did it!" Miyuki jumped in joy.

"Good, now go with Kagami she'll teach you how to reload," Miyuki nodded  
and ran off. Konata looked over at Tsukasa, "Alright it's your turn."  
Tsukasa nodded and aimed her gun at the can. She took a deep breath, closed her  
eyes and fired. When she opened her eyes she saw that the other paint can was  
knocked down

"How did I do?" Tsukasa asked

"Well…you hit it with your last few bullets," Konata said.

"Oh…" Tsukasa said sadly.

"But you aimed straighter than Miyuki," Konata said. Tsukasa smiled at  
the complaint. "Ok, let's head back to your sister." The both of them walked  
back to the table. Kagami just finished teaching Miyuki how to reload. "Well  
well looks li-" Konata was interrupted by a helicopter's bullhorn.

"To anyone who can hear this: proceed to Mercy Hospital for evacuation.  
Repeat: proceed to Mercy Hospital for evacuation." The helicopter flew over  
them.

"Crap! We almost forgot about that! Kagami give Tsukasa a run down on how to  
reload."

"Alright Tsukasa, you see this?" Kagami held up a magazine and Tsukasa  
nodded. "You put this in here," Kagami placed the magazine in the hole, "Ok,  
you try."

"Like this?" Tsukasa inserted the magazine in the hole.

"Good. Everyone we're finished, let's grab our first aid and refill our  
ammo." Everyone rushed over to the table, grabbed their first aid kit and  
whatever else they needed and headed towards the door.

"Wait, how are we gonna get to Mercy Hospital?" Kagami asked.

"We can't take surface streets," Konata said.

"I suggest we take the subway."

"Good idea Miyuki," Konata said.

"Everyone ready?" Tsukasa asked and everyone nodded. Konata opened the door,  
the four of them watched a zombie walk into the next room. A light from  
the other room left a shadow in the room where the girls are.

"I'm going in, cover me," Konata said she started to head down the stairs.  
When she got to the last few steps she noticed a pile of dead bodies. She  
covered her nose to block the smell of blood and rotting flesh. She took cover  
next to the doorway, listening on the zombie growls and whispers. Konata peeked  
in to the next room. She saw a zombie covering his ears in pain, as if loud  
music was playing, then he doubled over and started to throw up. Konata decided  
to end the zombie's misery. She aimed her shotgun at him and shot him. His  
body flew across the kitchen floor.

Konata signaled that the coast was clear and everyone started to move towards Konata.  
Seeing that the light was coming from an open refrigerator, Konata went in the  
kitchen, walked over to the opened refrigerator.

"We better save electricity," Konata closed the door.

"Look out Konata!" Kagami aimed her Uzi at a zombie closing in on Konata.  
Konata saw a zombie jumped over the kitchen counter. Konata aimed her shotgun at  
the zombie's head she pulled the trigger but nothing came out.

"Crap I forgot to pump it!" Konata quickly pump her gun, but the zombie was  
in her face. The zombie got ready to swing, Konata closed her eyes to brace  
herself.

Kagami fired at the zombie. Blood came splattered out where the bullets pierced through.  
The zombie soon fell after being riddled by twenty bullets .

"Aw yuck! You know, if you want to save me, do it cleaner," Konata wiped  
off the blood off her face, "but that was pretty cool."

"Thanks, let's keep on moving" the four of them walked in the living room next.  
There was a TV on but it showed static. Miyuki leaned in closer till her face  
was almost touching the screen.

"Seven days…" a voice wisped in her ear. Miyuki jumped and looked  
around then she felt a hand on her shoulder, letting out a scream. Konata  
started to laugh.

"Relax Miyuki it's me," Konata said.

"Stop scaring Miy-" Kagami stop midsentence.

"What's wrong sis?" Tsukasa asked nerviously.

"Shhh listen!" Everyone started hearing footsteps and they were getting  
closer and closer. The girls reloaded their guns and listened for the zombies

"There, at the hallway!" Tsukasa pointed towards the hallway. Then a flood of zombies  
poured into the room. Everyone fired at the wave of zombies. Behind the girls, a  
wave of undead managed to break through the wall

"Look out! Behind us!" Miyuki said the other girls turned around and fired  
at the horde. The girls were so busy with the rear attack that more undead came from  
the hallway. Now the girls were surrounded by the undead getting swamped on all  
sides

"THERES JUST TOO MANY!" Kagami yelled as she pushed away a small portion  
of zombies.

"JUST KEEP SHOOTING!" Konata yelled, aiming at a zombie's head but  
the zombies from behind her punched her ribs making her miss her shot. She  
pushed the zombies in front of her and quickly turned around pulled the  
trigger but nothing came out. "No don't be empty! Come on!" Konata reached  
in her pocket and pulled out a handful of shells, but a zombie punched her in  
the face making her drop everything. Pulling out her pistol, she pushed down  
a group of zombies down and started to shoot at them.

Miyuki and Tsukasa were backed into a corner, pushing away the undead.

"Miyuki, we're not gonna last long if we keep this up!"

"Ok, when I say 'now' we both start firing." Miyuki waited for the rest of  
the zombies to get up when they did Miyuki yelled, "NOW!" The two of them started  
to fire blindly at the horde. When they opened their eyes, they saw that most of  
them were dead. As the two of them started to reload, the remaining dead started to run  
towards them .

"How does it go again?" Tsukasa reversed the magazine in the hole.  
"Miyuki! Do something!" Miyuki was fumbling for a magazine herself as the  
zombies closed in .

Kagami finished up her zombie, using the remaining bullets to finish off  
the remaining dead that Miyuki and Tsukasa had.

"Guys I can use some he-" Konata cried out as she was punched in the stomach. Kagami  
quickly inserted a magazine.

"Konata! Duck!" Kagami aimed her gun at the zombies that surround her  
friend. Konata ducked in time to avoid the barrage of bullets as the dead bodies  
of zombie collapsed around her. When all of them were dead, Tsukasa ran over to  
Konata.

"You ok, Konata?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little hurt," Konata held her stomach

"Maybe you shouldn't move," Miyuki said.

"I'm fine. Besides, if we stay here more might come," Konata picked up her  
shotgun and the shells she dropped. She inserted the shells in the gun and  
pumped it, "come on we have to go."

"But you're hurt!" Kagami said

"That chopper isn't goanna wait all night. This may be our only chance to  
leave this god forsaken place." Konata started to head to the front door.  
Miyuki and Tsukasa looked at Kagami. Kagami looked back then back at Konata as she staggered towards the door .

"Wait, at least be in the middle," Kagami said. Konata stopped and started to  
laugh then she turned around.

"I can't be in the middle for two reasons: one, my gun shoots everywhere  
and if I were to be in the middle there's a chance I can shoot you on  
accident. Two, my gun isn't good in long range shots. To put it this way,  
while you guy are shooting at them from far away. I'm protecting us from  
close by zombies," Konata explained. Kagami couldn't think of any flaws of  
her reasoning.

"Ok, but promise me that you'll be careful from now on," Kagami said.

"I promise, now let's get out of here." They all walked to the open front  
door. Konata peeked into the next room; she saw stairs that lead to a narrow  
hallway. They started to go down the stairs

"Looks like these stairs lea-" Miyuki stop as she saw a pile of desks and  
furniture blocking the next set of stairs that lead to the first floor

"Oh yeah, forgot about those…" Konata examined barricade, "Looks like  
we can't push it over or climb it we have to find another route around."

"Maybe this will lead to somewhere," Tsukasa pointed at the opened  
apartment door behind them.

"I don't know, it doesn't look like it leads anywhere," Kagami said.

"Well we don't know if we don't check it out. If we don't find  
anything, we'll jump out of a window. It's only the second floor." Konata  
started to enter the apartment hallway. When she got to the first door, she  
quickly took out the zombies in the room and walked inside. She glanced  
over to the dresser, "Hey this might come in handy later," Konata put away  
the item in her belt. (ed- What item?)

"Did you find a window?" Tsukasa asked, peering into the room.

"No, this room doesn't have any," Konata regrouped with the others and  
headed towards the living room.

"No windows here ether," Tuskasa said, "Hey what's that?" she asked,  
pointing at a hole in the kitchen which they slowly moved towards.

"Shhh, guys listen," Kagami told the others. Footsteps were heard from the  
floor above them. Then it stopped.

"Relax Kagami. It's properly a zombie that's lost," Konata said.

"I don't think so. When zombies see us, they don't stop for anything to  
get us, but this one stopped in its tracks. Like it's watching us…" Kagami  
said.

"Don't be so paranoid sis." Everyone headed towards the hole.

"What do you suppose made this?" Miyuki asked as she examined the broken  
wall that lead to the next-door apartment.

"I don't know… you think we should go in?" Konata asked. Meanwhile  
Kagami felt that they were being watched. She quickly turned around, only  
getting a glace of something moving back to its hiding place.

"Girls, I think we should go now," Kagami said before going through the hole.

"W-wait you mean through there?" Tsukasa said.

"Come on, we have to find a way to get down," Kagami said.

"Why can we find another way down?" Tsukasa said.

"We don't have time to. Look, this apartment may have some windows,"  
Kagami started to walk the next room.

"Hey wait for us!" Konata ran after Kagami, Miyuki and Tsukasa soon  
followed behind.  
The next room had a few undead, nothing a few shots couldn't handle. Konata  
looked around the room.

"Darn no windows here either… Let's try the kitchen." When they arrived,  
they all stopped and looked down at the giant hole.

"Well it looks like we found a way down," Tsukasa said. A zombie from below  
saw them, he jumped and grabbed onto the edge of the hole. Kagami put a shot it in the  
head, his body fell back towards the ground. "Well, who wants to go down first?"  
Konata looked around the group, "No volunteers? …Fine, I'll go down first."

"Be careful Konata," Miyuki said. Konata nodded and jumped down. When she  
landed, she looked around the room. A couple of zombies saw her from the kitchen  
and started running towards her. She picked up her gun and fired at them.  
Most of them died, while others still ran after her. Konata pumped her gun and  
fired. The pellets hit all the zombies in the knees, which made them fall at  
Konata's feet.

"Ha! This is too easy. Ok the coast is clear" Konata said the others jumped  
down. Together they headed to the next room. When they were in the next room, Kagami heard  
footsteps above her.

"COME OUT AND FIGHT ME!" Kagami yelled and fired randomly at the ceiling.

"Whoa Kagami, calm down," Konata said as Kagami stopped.

"Sorry…I got carried away,"

"Just don't let it happen next time, ok?" Miyuki said they headed into the  
entrance lobby.

"Alright we just head out the fro-" Tsukasa stopped both in midsentence and mid-step.

"What's wrong sis" Kagami asked as Tsukasa pointed at a jeep crashed in  
the doorway.

"Well it seems we have to find another way out," Miyuki said as she looked  
around, "Maybe we can take the backdoor?" she pointed at a door.

"Good idea Miyuki!" Konata ran to the door and opened it. The room was  
poorly lit.

"It's clear. Come on let's go," Konata walked inside while the others  
followed. They passed a few storage supplies.

"Over there," Tsukasa pointed at an open door. When they were near the door, Tsukasa stepped inside first. Turning on the gun's light, she pointed it down to see what was covering the ground. A pile of dead  
bodies laid at Tsukasa's feet. She screamed and ran out the room.

"Wait Tsukasa!" Kagami ran after Tsukasa, Konata and Miyuki followed them  
to the back alley. Kagami stopped her sister in front of the door.

"It's ok sis, they can't hurt you," Kagami comforted her sister. Meanwhile  
Konata was examining a pile of rubble.

"Girls, I think we have a problem," everyone turned to Konata.

"What is it Konata?" Miyuki asked.

"Look," Konata pointed at the pile "what's missing?"

Everyone tried to see what was missing.

"Well are you goanna tell us what's missing?" Kagami asked.

"You remember that big thing we fought on the street?" Everyone nodded.  
Konata turned around "it's still alive."

"W-what but it fell off three stories" Tsukasa said.

"Well it looks like it wasn't enough to kill it" Konata said suddenly a  
moan was heard down the alley. Everyone got their gun ready, the moans and burps  
continued.

"I'll go check it out," Konata started to walk.

"Wait Konata! You promised that you'd be more careful… so you stay here  
while I'll go."

"But-"

"No buts!" Kagami started to walked along the wall to the noise. Kagami  
stopped when she got to the edge of the wall, waited there for a few  
seconds before popping out from her cover. She got a look at the fat zombie before she  
shot it. It exploded liquid that landed on Kagami.

"Yuck," Kagami started to wipe the liquid off her she looked up, "alright  
its-lookout behind you guys!" Kagami cried out and started to shoot at the horde of  
zombies. Konata turned around and started to shoot at them, but there was too  
many of them and they were too fast. Some of the zombies closed in to just a few feet away from  
her.

"Come on bring it!" Konata yell the zombies, that just run past her. She quickly  
turned around "Where are you going?!" Konata heard a growl behind her  
she turned around she watched a hooded zombie coming out of the apartment's  
exit. It got on all fours it screamed as it leap off the ground, flying across  
the air, it landed on Konata.

Konata fell back on the ground, with the zombie was on top of her. It looked down  
at his victim, raising its arms and started to claw at Konata.

"GET IT OFF ME, GET IT OFF OH GOD GET IT OFF ME!" Konata yelled she tried  
to get him off of her but it was no use.

"KONATA!" Kagami started to run towards her but was blocked by a wall  
of zombies "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Kagami cleared the wall but more zombies  
took their place. Miyuki and Tsukasa, who were watching the whole happening, were too scared  
to move.

"YOU TWO! DON'T JUST STAND THERE! HELP KONATA!" Kagami yelled as she pushed  
some zombie down. She aimed her gun at the zombie that was on top of Konata but  
the zombie behind her punched her arm making her miss her shot completely. By now Konata  
started to bleed on the ground. When Tsukasa saw the blood, she quickly ran  
over and pushed off the zombie she started to shoot at his body.

"DON'T HURT MY FIREND!" Tsukasa yelled as she emptied the magazine. She quickly reloaded her gun, aiming at the group of zombies that surrounded her  
sister. "DUCK SIS!" Kagami ducked as Tsukasa unloaded at the zombies, all  
falling around Kagami.

"Konata!" Miyuki ran over to Konata to pick her up off the ground. As  
Konata was being picked up, she looked down and saw a puddle of blood.

"Is…is that my blood?" Konata muttered. When she got up she said  
"Well let's head out," Konata staggered down the alley using the wall for  
support.

"Konata you shouldn't move," Miyuki said.

"No I'm fin-"

"Fine? Your fine, look at you. You can barely stand!" Kagami eyes were  
starting to tear up, "you promised that you'd be more careful, yet you're  
breaking that promise!" Konata saw a tear fall to the ground. Looking down,  
she sighed and reached around her back and pulled out her mid kit.  
Unzipping it, she pulled out some disinfected and tried to open the bottle.

"Here let me get that," Kagami took the bottle and opened, looking at  
Konata, "you better let me bandage you up too."

"Oh no, I'm fin-"

"Please stop using that word," Kagami took the kit and started to bandage  
her friend.

"Well alright..." when she was done, "Can you get up?"

"I think I can" Konata got up and did a little jump "ok…lets head out

"You sure?" Tsukasa asked Konata nodded she picked up her gun from the  
ground

"Ready Everyone?" Everyone nodded and they walked down the alleyway. Konata heard a  
strange noise, "you guys hear that"

"Hear what?" Tsukasa asked Konata looked around the rooftops.

"Nothing, just forget it," Konata just ignored the faint cough. They  
turned the corner and Kagami noticed a pistol laying on a broken down car

"Hey, an extra weapon," Kagami picked it up, "maybe I'll hold on to this  
just in case.."

"Look! The street is just right there!" Tsukasa pointed down the alley and  
in the middle of the street was a cop car. All of them started to run, when they got to the a  
cop car Konata checked the fuel gauge.

"Damn, its empty," Konata kicked the tire "Well, it's no use staying  
here." Konata looked around till she noticed a bus stop advertisement that read:  
'Give blood. It save lives'. Konata laugh at it. 'I don't think that's  
goanna save lives… a bullet will though,' Konata thought to herself. She saw  
a door that was spray painted saying first aid kits were in the  
office. "Guys, I think we should check out that place." The others nodded  
and raced to the door. Kagami got there first and opened it. The room was  
pitch black. Kagami turned on the guns flash light she shined the light around  
the room quickly.

"Well, the cost is clear," Kagami went in first the others followed her. She  
saw a light coming from under the door ahead. Kagami headed straight towards it.  
She opened the door to a well lit room. Inside, a couple of dead saw her but she took them  
out with ease. Everyone else walked in the room, Miyuki looked around the room and a  
red box caught her eye. "Maybe this it?" Miyuki opened the box up.

"Pills?" Konata said over Miyuki shudder, "Hmm? What's this?" Konata took  
a piece of paper off the box, "Sorry we had to take the mid kits, but  
hopefully these pills will make it up." Konata picked up the pills, she looked  
at them, then she tossed it to Miyuki. "Here Miyuki, you said you always wanted  
to be a pharmacist."

"No, I want to be a doctor," Miyuki disagreed.

"Same thing," Konata walked over to the next door and opened it everyone  
went in.

"This looks like the front office," Tsukasa said.

"This door should lead outside!" Miyuki opened the door. Suddenly, a lizard  
like tongue wrapped around her body and she was jerked to the ground. "HELP  
ME!!" Miyuki yelled as she was dragged across the street. Kagami followed the  
tongue with her eyes. A tall, smoking zombie stood in front of a car. Kagami  
aimed her gunsights at it but the smoker had Miyuki right in front of him. He  
started to breathe smoke on Miyuki while squeezing her with his tongue "HELP  
ME I CAN'T BREA-Eehee-" Miyuki tried to pull off the tongue off of her, wheezing on the smoke.

"What are you doing sis!? Shoot it!" Kagami fired once the bullet missed.  
It hit the car behind him the alarm went off. Nearby zombies ran towards  
Miyuki hitting her violently. Tsukasa dashed across the street, pulling out  
her pistol, aimed at the smoker and nailed him in the head. His body fell backwards  
on the car and a puff of smoke came out of his dead corpse. Miyuki was free but she  
couldn't see, but heard she heard Tsukasa say "get down!" Miyuki quickly ducked as  
the bodies of zombies collapsed on top of her. Tsukasa came in and pulled Miyuki out of  
the smoke.

"GET ON THE VAN!" Kagami yelled as she was blasting away at the sea of dead  
behind her sister and her friend. "Hey Konata, you wouldn't happen to have  
anther pipe bomb would you!?"

"No but I got this," Konata pulled out a beer bottle filled with gasoline  
with a rag in the hole.

"Where did you get that?"

"From the apartments," Konata looked through her pockets for a lighter  
"Crap I don't have it!" Konata looked around until she got an idea she  
soaked the rag with gas then held it next to the Kagami's gun barrel.

"What are yo-"

"Just shoot!" Kagami shot at the horde of zombies it set the rag on  
fire. Konata quickly put it inside the hole and threw it at the horde. The fire  
spread across the street bathing the zombies in orange and red flames. Tsukasa and  
Miyuki made it to the van safely. They started to climb to the top while Konata was  
shooting off the zombies that were coming from the other side. They managed to  
defend the van from the horde, but the fire was starting to die down.

"Alright let's make a break for the safe house" Kagami pointed at a  
picture of a house with an arrow that pointed down the subway entrance stairs.  
Kagami finished off the nearby zombies, "NOW, RUN!" Everyone jumped off the  
van and headed towards the stairs. A sea of dead followed after them. When they started to  
go down the stairs they saw that some cars where blocking their way

"What do we do now?" Tsukasa asked as Kagami looked around.

"There! Through that hole" Kagami pointed at a hole at the bottom. They ran  
towards it and when they got there, Konata saw a red metal door.

"There it is!" Konata ran faster to the door. When she got , she stood  
next to it, "Come on!" Everyone raced past her before she tried to shut the door but  
it wouldn't close as some of the zombies managed to get their arm thought it. "GUYS A  
LITTLE HELP HERE!" Konata was barely able to handle the door. Kagami stood  
next to Konata and started firing at the zombies through the small crack of the  
door. Finally Konata was able to close the door.

"WE MADE IT!"


	3. Chapter 3 The subway part one

Chapter 3 The Subway

(Part One)

"We made it" Tsukasa cheered

"I thought we-" Konata was interrupted as the safe door burst open as a small wave of zombies started to rush towards them. The four of them quickly drew their gun up and started to fire. Konata shotgun burst killed the front zombies their bodies fell down as the zombies behind them tripped over their bodies.

The girls started to fire at the fallen dead as they were finished up with the last remaining dead Kagami looked up as she saw a smoker form the far side of the other room. He lunged his tongue across the room Kagami watch it as it wrapped around Konata Neck. Miyuki and Tsukasa quickly grabbed Konata arms Kagami aimed for the smoker and was about to pull the trigger until another wave of zombies surround him shielding him while they ran towards her.

Kagami quickly ran towards the safe door. She grabbed the safe door handle and slammed the door shut as hard as she could the tongue was still around Konata neck Kagami opened the door and slammed it shut again Kagami did this three more times. As she watched the wave of zombies came closer every time she opened the door. Kagami slammed the door once more cutting off the tongue. Konata kenned down gasping for a breath of air

"I can use a little help here" Kagami yelled as she was barley managing to hold the door shut. Miyuki and Tsukasa looked down at Konata

"Go, I'll be fine" Konata Murmured. Both girls left Konata side and rushed over to the safe door. The three girls pushed as hard as they could but the door inched open little by little

"They're just too strong" Tsukasa Cried

"Maybe we should fight them?" Miyuki Questioned

"No that's too risky" Kagami Replied. The safe door was open a quarter of the way. A zombie poked it's head in then suddenly a hole appeared in his forehead the three of turned their head to Konata. Smoke was coming from the pistol's barrel Konata ran over to the safe door and fired her shotgun in the opening. The three girls watched as Konata unloaded shell after shell in to the opening the door slowly inched closed

"There's a couple of desks in the back someone help me carry them" Konata Told the others

"Miyuki you go" Tsukasa said. Miyuki nodded and followed Konata soon they saw a couple of table desks Konata quickly went around the desk

"I'll grab the back" Konata said. Miyuki went to the front of the desk, both girls lifted the desk off the ground Miyuki looked back and started to walk towards the safe door passing all the dead bodies. Tsukasa and Kagami moved aside as Miyuki's back was to the safe door they set the desk down Miyuki squeezed out of the out of the way as Konata pushed in the desk. Konata and Miyuki went to go get another desk. When they came back they piled it on top of the other desk Tsukasa and Kagami left to go help with the last one

The four of them pushed the last desk in. the four girls stepped back

"Hopefully this will hold them off" Miyuki Stated

"Yeah…hopefully" Kagami Replied back, she looked around the room till something caught her eye

"A computer" Kagami rushed towards it

"Maybe we can call for help" Kagami pushed the power button. The screen showed nothing but black then white text started going across the screen

"Look it works!" Kagami cheered the three girl ran over to Kagami. Konata watch the white text go up into the screen Konata felt a little dizzy. She went to go sit on the table with the med kits and rested her head on the wall. Her eye lids got heaver and heaver until she closed them completely

Two Weeks Earlier,

(Eighteen Hours after the first infection)

"You look so good in a pony tail it should be a crime" the boy told the girl with yellow robins in her hair

"What?" the girl respond

"Oh they're going to kiss I can feel it" Konata said as she inched closer to her T.V screen

The boy on the screen drew closer to the girl face

"We interrupt this brocading to bring you this urgent massage" The news reporter said. Konata just looked at the T.V screen in disappointment she looked at her clock

"Its almost over" Konata turned off her T.V and VCR and went up stairs to her room

"Maybe killing some trolls will cheer me up" Konata moved he mouse and clicked on an icon of a game. she logged in and looked at the severs most of them said "population very low or population none" Konata clicked on a sever that said "population low" as time passed sirens and helicopters can herd form a distance Konata ignore them only paying attention to her warrior's rage meter

"Konata" Sojiro called form the first floor

"Yea-" Sojiro busted though Konata door

"Oh thank goodness you're safe" Sojiro went to hug Konata

"Dad your being clingy" Konata Moaned. Sojiro looked in her eyes

"Listen we have to go, pack anything important" Sojiro said

"Why?" Konata Questioned

"Never mind why just do it" Sojiro left the room. Konata packed a few mangas, DVDs, and some figurines into a small box Sojiro Came when Konata finished putting the last of her anime stuff

"I'm-" Konata stop her sentence as she noticed a shotgun in her father's hands

"Why do you have gun?" Sojiro didn't Responded back instead he checked what Konata packed. He empty out the box and handed it back to Konata

"Go to the kitchen and pack some food" Sojiro Ordered

"Dad what's going on?" Konata asked

"Nothing…we just need to get out of here" Sojiro Replied

"Then wh-"

"Just go do it" Sojiro interrupted Konata. Konata looked at Sojiro scared face

"Dad what's wrong?" Konata asked

"It's nothing…" Sojiro Lied

"Just go do what I said ok?" Konata nodded and rushed down the stirs towards the kitchen, packed anything the box can hold Konata opened one of the cabinets she grabbed a few snacks. The box was now full. Konata carried back to the front steps. She stop as she got a Picher of her mother off of her resting place Sojiro was coming down form the stirs with a few pairs of clothes

"Get in the car" Konata carried the box outside where their car was at Konata opened the back door and set the box down then she got in the front seat Sojiro soon followed taking the diver seat

"Wait what about Yutaka?" Konata asked

"She with Yui, were going to meet up with them" Sojiro set the car on reverse and backed up then started to dive off the neighborhood when they reached the end of the neighborhood a helicopter flew over the car

"Please remain clam, proceed to the evacuation zone"

"What does he mean evacuation zone?" Konata asked

"Noting…just keep your head down" Sojiro push down on Konata head Konata was looking down at the floor. After a few minutes of diving the car jerked up like it hit something

"What was that?" Konata said as she turned her head back and was Horrored to see a person face down on the pavement

"Dad I think you hit someone" Konata Feared

"No it was just a cat…keep your head down" Sojiro told Konata, Konata did what she was told a few minutes passed as sirens zoom pass the car them and a few people scrams. Konata looked up and saw some people running away.

"Dad what's happing?" Konata turned at her father he just remain quiet Konata looked forward she saw a person in the middle of the road Sojiro accelerated

"Dad what are you doing?" Sojiro didn't respond instead he accelerated more

"Dad!" the car was about fifty feet away from the person Konata Pleaded once more Sojiro paid no attention

"Watch out!" Konata grabbed the wheel steered away from the person Sojiro tried to get control of the car but was losing control the car missed the person but crashed into a street pole

"Konata you ok?" Sojiro Questioned

"Yeah" Konata Murmured. Sojiro sighed in relief. They both unbuckle their seatbelts and exited the car

"Dad what is wrong with you? You almost hit that person" Konata said Konata looked back to see that the person hasn't moved from his spot

"Hey you ok?" Konata Shouted. The person looked at Konata and Screamed he then started to run towards her. Sojiro stepped in front of Konata

"Don't look Konata…" Sojiro raised his gun. Konata watch in horror as the person came closer. Sojiro fired a loud bang was heard Konata looked back at the person who was on his back

"D-dad y-you killed him" Konata Sputtered

"He had a knife" Sojiro lied

"No he didn't, you just killed him for no reason" Konata started to step back

"He was-"

"LIER" Konata ran off

"Konata wait" Sojiro chased after her. Konata was able to outrun her father she toke a quick turn losing Sojiro in the process. Konata hid in a convent store. Konata hid her self in one of the aisle Konata try to remove the image of her father killing someone till a bottle rolled to Konata foot Konata looked up to see a woman but something was wrong blood was coming form her mouth. Konata got up

"Hey lady you ok?" Konata Questioned the woman just looked at her she took a small step forward, Konata took a step back. The woman broke into a sprint Konata also broke into a sprint run towards the front. she sprinted to the front entrance but tripped on a spill on the floor she looked back and the woman was closing in on her Konata tired to get up but the spill made her fall once again. The woman was now standing over Konata she was about to kick her until something pushed her back Konata looked around and saw her father aiming at her. The woman didn't die instead she looked at her wounds. A loud hissing sound came form a fire extinguisher.

One of the pellets hit the fire extinguisher. it hissed louder the woman covered her ears in pain as she ran up to the fire extinguisher punching at it Sojiro rushed in the store and picked up Konata they ran out of the store and went around the corner

"Konata you ok?" Sojiro checked her body for any damage then hugging her

"Don't you ever separate form me again" Sojiro Sobbed

"Dad tell me what's going on" Konata demanded. Sojiro just looked at her

"Are you sure?" Sojiro Questioned, Konata nodded

"There has been reports about Swine flu outbreak's in Japan those who had it started…" Sojiro stopped

"Started what?" Konata Asked

"I don't want to scarce you" Sojiro Feared

"You can tell me I can handle it" Konata Pointed out

"Well they started…to attack people and then started to…eat the corpuses of the beaten victim" Konata was shocked to hear this

"E-eat?" Konata shuttered

"You mean like a zombie?"

"Yes, also they're has been reports about some people mutating…I saw one of them…I saw what it can do" Sojiro Told Konata

"What did look like?" Konata asked, Sojiro just looked down

"It was horrible, it acted…diffident" Sojiro Murmured.

"What do you mean it acted diffident?" Konata asked a loud roar was heard form a distance

"No time to explain we have to get to safety" Sojiro put more shells into his gun

"This way come on" they took the opposed street that had the store they started to run up street

"Wait, what about the food?" Konata pantedly said

"Forget it they're probably there already." They continued to run down the empty street

"Wait" Sojiro and Konata hid behind a broken down car

"What is it?" Konata asked

"That's the one I saw…" Sojiro Whispered. Konata peeked from behind the car she saw a boomer in the middle of the street, a battle cry heard they both turn around to see a wave of zombies coming at them Sojiro peeked if the Boomer noticed them and saw another wave of zombies coming

"Dad were surrounded" Konata Pointed out

"What are we going to do?" Sojiro didn't Responded

"Dad…Dad" Sojiro got out of cover and broke the car window with the end of the shotgun he opened the door this got the attention of the Boomer

"Get in, hurry" Konata hurried to the door Sojiro began to take off his shell pouch he hugged Konata

"What ever happens don't come out of this car" handed Konata the pouch and his shotgun

"Dad what are you planning?' Konata Feared on what her dad was planning Sojiro hugged Konata

"I love you..." Sojiro closed the door and started to run towards the Boomer.

"Wait dad!" Konata Shouted

"Hey fat ass over here" Sojiro Taunted at the boomer. The Boomer began to vomit on him. Sojiro quickly sprinted passed the car where Konata was hiding and turn down one of the street intersections. Konata watch the Boomer and the wave of Zombies chased after him a loud slam came from the car's roof Konata quickly ducked as other Zombies jumped over the car. Konata started to cry silence as more Zombies jumping over the car Konata griped the shotgun, ready if any zombies notice her. After a while the loud bangs stopped Konata looked around the empty streets. She opened the door and ran where Sojiro went. Konata looked around the street fiercely searching for her dad Konata saw a body lying down at the end of the street Konata feared that it was her dad she walked closer Konata recognized that it was her dad

"Dad!" Konata sprint down the street she Kent down by his side Konata looked around at the siver bite marks that made him bled

"Dad…say something anything" Konata Sobbed. Sojiro didn't responded Konata started to cry in to his chest

"Konata…" Sojiro faintly said Konata up looked up

"Dad you're alive!" Konata Cried out

"Konata…do you remember…that promise you made?" Sojiro Mumbled Konata tried to remember which promise he was talking about

"You promised me that…you wont die soon…I want you to keep that promise for me" Sojiro dug though his pockets and pulled out a picture

"I managed to find this picture" Sojiro hand the picture to Konata. Konata looked at the young couple holding up a baby

"Kanata and I took that photo…when we took you home we were-" Sojiro chough up blood

"Dad save your strength" Konata Pleaded. Sojiro wiped the blood off

"No it's too late for me…Konata I want you to shoot me…head north, Yutaka and Yui…should be at the safe zone" Sojiro Requested. Konata was shocked to hear this

"Dad you can make it just hold on we'll go together" Konata Pleaded

"I don't have much time left…I don't want to turn into one of those things…please send me back to your mother" Sojiro said. Konata got up and aimed the shotgun at him. Her hands were starting to shake

"I-I-I cant do it" Konata lowered the gun

"Konata do it for me" Sojiro asked. Konata looked down at her dieing father she raised the gun at him. She looked the other way, took a deep breath and forced her index finger to slowly pull the trigger. A loud bang came form the gun Konata dropped the gun and knelt down she started to cry she pulled the picture that was handed to her. She dug though her pockets and pulled out a picture of her mom she placed the photo in Sojiro hand she garbed his other hand and placed them together. Konata heard a notice behind her she look back. A wave of zombies were running towards her Konata garbed the shotgun and started to run north she ran two blocks and was in the middle her third block till a wave of dead poured in front of her. She turned back but the other wave of zombies was blocking her path back Konata looked back and the wave of zombie was closing in on her. Konata knelt down losing hope. She looked down and started to cry

"It's hopeless" Konata sobbed

"Konata!!" a mystery voice Shouted. Konata looked up. A speeding police car was racing towards her

…

"Konata…hey Konata wake up" Kagami shook Konata. Konata opened her eyes slowly

"Does the computer work?" Konata Mumbled

"No it doesn't work" Kagami said. Konata yawned and stretched

"How long was I asleep?" Konata asked

"About ten minutes" Kagami Noted

"It sounded like you were having a bad dream" Miyuki added

"Yeah I was dreaming about the first day" Konata rubbed her eyes she looked back at the desks

"I see they gave up what kind of idiot builds a safe door that opens both ways?"

"Yeah I know" Tsukasa agreed

"Let's go before they come back" Tsukasa add. Konata jumped off the table. Everyone looked at the spare ammo and the midkit. Everyone grabbed their type of ammo

"Well who is going to take the kit?" Konata asked as she was putting shells into her gun

"Well, you since you don't have one" Kagami said

"Yeah but you got a pretty good beating earlier" Konata Pointed out

"I'm fine just a few burses" Kagami Responded

"Well ok" Konata grabbed the midkit and strapped it behind her she walked over towards the door.

"Everyone ready?" Konata looked at Miyuki and Kagami who were nodding

"What about you Tsukasa?" Konata looked at Tsukasa she was looking at the wall. She didn't Responded. Konata walked towards Tsukasa

"Hello~ Tsukasa, hey we-" Konata noticed tears coming down Tsukasa face

"Do you think they made it?" Tsukasa asked

"Who made it?" Konata Questioned. Tsukasa pointed at the wall. Konata looked at the wall and saw someone's writing that was written on the wall

"John me and the kids are heading towards Mercy hospital hope your still alive OXOXOX" Konata read aloud. she read some other ones the were all similar to each other. family and friends have been separated and telling them where to meet up. Konata looked around the room one of them said

"The whole city is infected, if you can read this leave the city" and under it another one said "None of you will survive"

"Hey sis everything is going to be fine" Kagami promised

"No everything not alright what if one of us get separated, what if I were to get separated I can barley pull the trigger" Tsukasa snapped

"Tsukasa that isn't going to happen because you always have me by your side" Konata said

"And I'm not going anywhere" Miyuki added

"We always have done everything together this is no different" Kagami Claimed Tsukasa

"I'm sorry for that I was just getting scared that we'll get separated and lose each other" Tsukasa Explained

"Its ok, you ready?" Konata asked. Tsukasa nodded

"Seems like the subway is filled with zombies" Miyuki Pointed out

"I was kind of hoping they weren't goanna be here" Konata Moaned

"Well that chopper isn't going to stay all night lets move" Miyuki opened the door and went in first everyone else followed. The room was barley lit it seem that the fire from the giant hole in the middle of the room that kept some light in the room. Every one turned on their flashlights they walked towards the hole. It was one story low at the bottom the was a couple of dead wondering around each of the girls open fire at the unspected dead. After they were done they jumped down

"Well these stairs well lead us to the train" Miyuki shined he flashlight at some stairs leading down they started to head down the stairs soon they came across some escalators after going down everyone looked at the map.

"If we take the red line north it should take us to Mercy hospital" Miyuki traced the subway's route with her finger. The girls passed the metal dividers

"Heh we do have to pay no more" Konata Shrieked

"I would rather pay then have the subway filled with zombies" Kagami Stated

"But think about all that money you can spend on games instead of train fare" Konata Moaned. Kagami sighed

"Even though were in a zombie apocalypse all you can think about is games" the girls soon reached a set of stairs going up.

"Well-" Konata was cut off when a wave of Dead started to come down the stairs.

"Aw crap here they come" each girl raised their gun to shooting at them. The dead easily fell over their fallen dead. The girls took advantage of them falling over bodies they open fire at them the wave was dealt with quickly.

"Seems like they're easier when were fighting them in a closed space" Miyuki said as she inserted a magazine in her gun

"Let's go before more come" Tsukasa added. They quickly rushed up stairs when they got to the top they seen trains flipped over

"Oh god it horrible on what those things can do" Kagami walked over to the tracks she shot a couple of dead before jumping down

"You guys coming?" Kagami asked the girls quickly jumped down

"Red line north right?" Konata Questioned

"Yes if we follow these tracks" Miyuki shined her flashlight in a barley lit tunnel" we should be a few blocks away form the hospital"

"Do we have go though there?" Tsukasa Moaned

"Unfortunately it's the closest route to the hospital" Miyuki informed

"Just stick together and we'll be fine" Kagami advised

"Come on lets get going" Konata went on ahead. They walked though the dark tunnels carefully looking and listening for zombies as they went deeper into the tunnel the darker it became. A battle cry we heard from behind them

"Don't they give up?" Kagami yelled

"Run for it!" Konata Shouted they ran the other way but stopped when they saw another wave heading towards them.

"We're surrounded" Tsukasa Sputtered

"Two people handle one side, hurry" Konata Ordered. Tsukasa and Kagami had the south while Konata and Miyuki had the north end covered. Tsukasa and Miyuki blind fire at the wave. While Konata and Kagami mopped up the wounded dead. a tongue flew across the tunnel and warped around Miyuki dragging her to the ground towards the horde of zombies. Konata dived for Miyuki legs but missed by a few inches. Miyuki cried for help The Hiiragi twins turned around the open fire on the wave of zombies that were coming close to Miyuki. Konata quickly got up and sprinted towards Miyuki she grabbed the tongue she tugging as hard as she could but she was failing

"Miyuki, get up and pull back" Konata Shouted. Miyuki got up and started to pull away form the zombies. Miyuki inched forward till she was able to run. Miyuki regrouped with the Hiiragi twins with the tongue still warped around her. Konata Continue to pull on the tongue till the smoker was visible

"There shoot him" Konata yelled. Kagami aimed at the smoker and fired a poof of smoke came out of his body hiding the dead behind him. The tongue around Miyuki loosen she freed herself quickly. Miyuki noticed the wave of zombies coming from the south end they were atlest eighthly yards way. she blind fire the remaining bullets from her magazine. Kagami reloaded her gun and fired at the south wave. Tsukasa and Konata fired randomly in the smoke when the smoke was clearing there was no one there

"Looks like they're all dead" Konata said they turned around and help their friends on the remaining south wave. After the last dead was killed each girl took a deep breath of relief

"That was a close one" Kagami reload her gun. While the others reloaded their guns

Konata pumped her shotgun

"Let's get out of here before more come" Konata said they ran towards the end of the tunnel they were soon at the next station

"Wait" Konata Whispered as she hid behind train that was off its tracks. Everyone hid with her

"What is it?" Tsukasa asked

"Look…it's that thing" Konata told the others. Each girl poked their head out and saw the Tank bumped in to wall and stumbled over rocks

"It seems like its blind" Miyuki Pointed out

"Maybe we can seek pass-" Tsukasa stopped as the Tank faced them and started run towards them

"It smelled us out" Kagami yelled

"Split up in to two groups" Konata Ordered. Kagami and Tsukasa went to the left side of the station while Konata and Miyuki went to the right of the station they climb on to the station. Konata looked back to see if the Tank was following them

"Did we lose it?" Konata asked them suddenly the Tank climbed on top of the run down train. Konata and Miyuki ran down the station while the Tank followed them on top of the train. Konata took a quick turn she jumped down on the tracks the Tank jumped off the train. The impact knocked Konata down. The Tank raised his fists and slammed them on Konata.

"GET IT OFF OF ME, IT'S CRASHING ME" Konata yelled the Tank raised his fists again Konata tried to craw away. The Tank was about to strike until someone was shooting it from behind Konata looked to she who was. Tsukasa was run towards him while shooting at him

"WAIT DO COME CLOSER" Konata warned. Tsukasa was right behind the Tank still shooting at him. The Tank back handed Tsukasa. She flew across the room she went though the train's back door. The huge monster lost interest in Konata and went after Tsukasa instead. Tsukasa quickly got up and ran deeper into the train she got to the end of the train she grabbed on the handle and try to open it but it was jammed. Tsukasa looked back she saw the Tank coming closer and closer.

Author's note

Hey guys sorry for the long wait I'll explain in my Lucky America story (witch im almost done) anyways you guys tell me what you think about the characters. Oh and there is more to the "First day" I'll explain that in next few chapters :)


End file.
